Death Note: Nuevo Mundo
by Dark Ryoga
Summary: Tras la batalla final entre Kira y Near... ¿Que pasaria si las cosas sucedieran de otra forma?. Basado en el Capitulo 37 del Anime.


**DEATH NOTE: Final Alternativo**

**Capitulo 37: Nuevo Mundo**

_**28 de Enero del 2013**  
**En algún almacén abandonado, en un puerto de Japón.**  
_

"_37"_

"38"  


"_39"_

"Near, la victoria es mía."

Dijo Light Yagami, desvelando por fin a todos, que el era Kira… Y que había ganado la batalla. 

_¡¡¡40!!!  
_

Grito Mikami, en ese instante emocionado, probablemente excitado, un instante de silencio, y seguidamente una ligera ráfaga de viento pasó ante todos, como un leve susurro, que hizo que todos, sufrieran un terrible escalofrió, a pesar de encontrarse en una habitación cerrada, aislada del interior… Para instantes después, ocurrir tal como había predecido Light… 

Todos los presentes murieron… Uno por uno fue cayendo al suelo, entre gritos y lamentos, todos los miembros del SPK, y del cuerpo de investigación Japonesa… Todos supieron que Kira, les había matado… Esto significaba la victoria de Kira…

Sin embargo, en el rostro de uno de ellos, no había ningún tipo de emoción, ni siquiera sorpresa, o tristeza o dolor… Ni gritos, ni lamentos, solamente silencio… durante sus últimos momentos de vida, antes morir… Simplemente Near, el simplemente se limito a cerrar los ojos, y logro pronunciar unas ultimas palabras, antes de su fin…

_"Perdóname L, yo he fallado."_

Tras el fin de Near… Light finalmente asimilo, que el había ganado… Kira había vencido a todos sus enemigos, primero a L, después a Mello, y por ultimo a Near…

Y en su rostro, se dibujo una siniestra sonrisa, en la cual instantes después, se convirtió en una monstruosa carcajada, sus ojos incluso brillaron, con un rojo intenso, pareciendo cualquier cosa, menos humana…

Pero es que finalmente Light Yagami, ya no era un ser humano… Ahora seria el Dios del Nuevo Mundo.

Mikami observaba orgulloso, como Dios, o sea Kira reía con felicidad, por unos instantes, incluso sintió temor, el veía a Light Yagami como el Dios absoluto, y desde luego… Había cumplido, Mikami había juzgado a todos los que se opusieron a Kira, junto a Kiyomi Takada, la cual había sido juzgada por el mismo y por decisión de Kira, por fracasar en su misión…

Su miedo pasó a convertirse, en sastifaccion, y la sastifaccion, en excitación, Mikami exploto en felicidad en esos instantes…

Mikami se acerco lentamente a Light, que aun seguía riéndose como si fuera un monstruo… 

"_Dios, lo he hecho… Los he juzgado, tal como querías."_

Light al percatarse de que no estaba solo, de que estaba con Mikami, su mano derecha… Aquel que había juzgado en los últimos tiempos, por el… Dejo de sonreír, y mirando fijamente a Mikami, solo le dio una orden. 

"_Mikami, entrégame el cuaderno."  
_

Dijo seriamente Kira… Mikami, obedeció, y le entrego el cuaderno… Light simplemente, abrió el cuaderno, y sacando un bolígrafo de su chaqueta, se limito a escribir un nombre… Mikami, no dejo de observar a Kira…

Y tras unos segundos, su curiosidad, no pudo resistir, superando su miedo, o incluso su devoción hacia Dios, o sea hacia Kira…

"Dios, ¿A quien vas a juzgar ahora?." 

Light dejo esperar unos segundos, y con una ligera sonrisa, calculando que habían pasado 35 segundos desde que escribió el nombre, le mostró el cuaderno… 

"_**Mikami Teru"**_****

Los ojos de Mikami se abrieron como enormes platos, por unos instantes, en su rostro había sorpresa, y especialmente incredibilidad…

Entonces, ocurrió…   
**  
**"¿Por qué?, ¿Por qué?... Dios, yo, yo solo…"****

Mikami Teru, murió un instante después, de un infarto de corazón… Kira observo durante unos instantes, el lugar… donde yacían los cuerpos de todos aquellos que habían luchado junto a el, o bien contra el, y que todos tenían en común un punto, que todos conocían la existencia de la Death Note… Pero el ahora, el único superviviente… El único que había quedado en pie, y el que había ganado la batalla… 

Era el… Aquel que el mundo, bautizo como Kira…

Light Yagami salio de lugar, con una sonrisa, en su rostro, una sonrisa llena de maldad, y de un deseo de poder absoluto… 

Ahora Light fuera de aquel almacén, observaba el paisaje, que tenia frente a el, tras una intensa lluvia, que cesaba por momentos, y despejaba las nubes que cubrían el cielo…

_"Light, y ahora… ¿Si que ha terminado toda la diversión?."  
_

Dijo finalmente Ryuk, el eterno shinigami que había acompañado a Light, todo este tiempo, el shinigami, que en parte provoco todo… Dejando caer su Death Note, en el mundo de los humanos… Aquel que disfruto, durante todos estos años, de un increíble espectáculo, del conflicto entre Kira y L, y sus sucesores…__

Light miro por unos instantes a Ryuk, para después volver a mirar al cielo, que ahora mostraba un sol radiante, tras la tormenta…

"No Ryuk, te equivocas… Ahora, ahora si que empezara mi Nuevo Mundo." 

Dijo finalmente Light, a modo concluyente…

_**3 días después…  
En el orfanato de Wammy´s House fundado por Watari.  
**_

Mueren misteriosamente, por infarto de corazón, accidente o muerte por enfermedad, todos los residentes y personas que Vivian en su interior, o que bien habian tenido relacion alguna, con dicho lugar, durante los últimos 10 años, en un lapso comprendido de seis horas.

Días después… Kira sigue juzgando criminales, cada vez, con cargos más pequeños, y en mayor número… Su presencia se hace destacar más que antes.

_**Dos semanas después…  
En las noticias de la Cadena NHN, retransmitidas en todo Japón.**_

Los medios informativos, emiten una noticia de última hora… 

"Kira ha mandado un mensaje, a todas las cadenas del mundo… Diciendo que L ha muerto, y que todos los miembros del SPK, han sido asesinados, al igual que algunos de los miembros de la policía japonesa, que apoyaban en secreto al SPK y que se oponían a la justicia de Kira, dando un ultimátum a todos aquellos que definitivamente se sigan oponiendo a Kira, que sufrirán el mismo castigo."

Pocos meses después… Japón y el resto de grandes potencias mundiales, sigue con el ejemplo, que siguió Estados Unidos, tiempo atrás, renunciando a perseguir a Kira, y aceptando que el representa la Justicia absoluta, incluso no les queda mas remedio que reconocer públicamente, que tienen apoyar a Kira. 

_**26 de Junio del 2014  
En el cuartel principal de la Policía Japonesa, establecido en la región de Kanto.**_

Light Yagami, por sus heroicas acciones, en casos anteriores, y la colaboración especial, que ha tenido en caso de Kira, apoyando las acciones de este, y ayudando al apoyo de la aportación de datos, que permitieron a Kira acabar con L y el resto de miembros del SPK, y a su posición influyente, como hijo del anterior sub-director de la policía japonesa, asciende al cargo de director, sustituyendo al fallecido director, muerto en el secuestro que tuvo lugar, con su persona, un año y medio antes… 

Light como primera medida, decide obtorgarle mas poder a Kira, facilitando la lista de más criminales a través de los medios informativos de todo el mundo. 

Y así pasa un tiempo, durante varios meses, en cual formaliza su relación con Misa Amane, en la cual esta, tras abandonar misteriosamente el mundo del cine, vuelve a la gran pantalla, convirtiéndose en poco tiempo, en una actriz muy famosa e importante en muchos países de todo el mundo, incluyendo los Estados Unidos.

Durante dos años… Light Yagami y Misa Amane, mantienen una relación en público, convirtiendo a ambos, en dos de los personajes más populares e influyentes, del continente Norte-Americano, y el asiático.

Poco después ambos toman la decisión de contraer matrimonio, en los Estados Unidos, y tras unas horas, como recién casados, durante la noche de bodas, Misa Amane muere en un extraño accidente de tráfico, dejando a Light Yagami, uno de los personajes más populares y envidiados por medio mundo, viudo tras unas horas de recién casados. 

Este hecho, hace que la popularidad de Light Yagami aumente, muchísimo más.

Y pocas semanas después, tras en extrañas circunstancias decide abandonar su cargo como Director general de la policía Japonesa, sin dar explicaciones a nadie.

Light Yagami, convencido de que su destino, es ser alguien que quiere cambiar el mundo, a un mundo mejor, decide convertirse en político, lo cual no le lleva mucho tiempo, y tras durante meses, Light Yagami utiliza campañas a favor de Kira, y de crear un mundo justo y nuevo, donde solo la justicia y el bien prevalecerán, muchas personas, parecen comprender que detrás de su palabras, están las palabras de Kira.

Lo cual logra, enseguida el apoyo de la mayoría absoluta.

_**28 de Enero del 2017  
En el despacho oval, en el interior de la Casa Blanca.**_

Light Yagami es nombrado Presidente de los Estados Unidos, gracias a la ayuda, del apoyo de las masas, que apoyan a Kira, y que cada día que pasan, ven mas en el, las palabras del Dios Kira.

Poco tiempo después, Light Yagami como presidente actual de la mayor potencia del mundo, decide tomar la decisión, de que es innecesario que existan distintos gobiernos, y distintos grupos religiosos, y decide unificarlos todos, oficialmente… Creando así, un nuevo gobierno dominado totalmente por Kira., y que es un gobierno en el que solo existe la justicia.

Y tras varios meses, de investigaciones elaboradas, el mundo descubre, que el índice de criminilizacion mundial, ha descendido completamente a 0, por lo tanto la policía y el ejército, son casi innecesarios. Ya bien por adoración a Kira, o por temor a este… Nadie es incapaz de cometer un crimen, o incluso de pensarlo, ya que pueden ser juzgados por Kira. 

_**4 de Julio de 2017  
Todas las cadenas del mundo, retransmiten un importante comunicado, anunciado por el mismísimo presidente de los Estados Unidos.**_

_**  
**_Light Yagami desvela en una conferencia, a todo el mundo… Que el es Kira.

_**"Yo soy Kira, y soy el dios del nuevo mundo."**_

Las palabras de Light, crean un enorme impacto en todo el mundo, pero el mundo, no tiene mas remedio que asimilar la verdad, que el ha escondido, durante aproximadamente unos 10 años, desde que apareció la existencia de Kira.

Definitivamente Light, logra convertirse oficialmente y públicamente en el Dios vivo, que dominara el nuevo mundo que el mismo ha creado… Obteniendo el poder y el control absoluto. 

**FIN.**

_**Este fic se lo dedico, especialmente a mi amiga Pau, con todo el cariño del mundo, que hubiera deseado, ver algo así, al igual que un humilde servidor.**_


End file.
